tf_wfncfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeflash
"When ever you need a speed demon, Always call the Autobot's Second in command" Honeflash is the 2nd in command to the Neo Autobot Army during the Neo Cybertronian War age and former New Kaon criminal along with his convoy, Ricochet and Xax. Honeflash's Origin? Honeflash is the only Transformer in the Neo Age who origin is unknown by any other Transformer, as well to himself. All assume that his hot-headed nature was a malfunction on the factory line or a rogue protoform unit that was failed to be destroyed. Life before the Neo Cybertron War (30 U.C.-36 U.C.) Honedge: The Wanderer (30 U.C.-32 U.C.) Alone (30 U.C.-31 U.C.) Honeflash hasn't been the criminal and 2nd command Neo you would think. Once, he had nothing but his body wandering over all parts of Cybertron for two years. Honeflash's name was originally Honedge, a wander who has scoped over almost every area of Cybertron from a mission that he states in every town he came across. The Cybertronians that had heard of his mission were never told by Honedge what his original mission was, and to this day, Honedge's mission is unknown to everybody, including the now Honeflash. Honedge, who had wandered his way toward the Tyger Pax, he had began something he'd never done before, resting. However, while on Tyger Pax, his presence there disturbed the souls of fallen Cybertronians. The disturbed souls later reformed into Cybertronians and attacked Honedge, forcing him to retaliate in his skills of fighting with his bo-staff. However, some of them managed to escape his wrath and knowing he would be slagged for the crime of "Vastilos" he fled into civilization while using his meditation skills to change his body. His spark transferred from the Honedge body into the deceased body he found, making Honedge change his name to Honeflash while the Autobot Council learned of Honedge's deeds as well as his body. Autobots found his old body on Tyger Pax and had it converted into scrap. Meeting Ricochet and Xax (32 U.C.-35 U.C.) "Who exactly are you? And why do you follow us?" "Maybe he's trying to lead the police staright to us brother" "I am just a man, looking for friends. So you may call me, Honeflash" Honeflash meeting Ricochet and Xax Honeflash had entered into the city of New Kaon wandering the street of the high levels until he saw himself get pasted over by a tank and helicopter, which is strange to be on normal road. He noticed that they had dropped 2 bags of Energin before he had sirens behind him, causing him to believe that the Autobots found through his rouse, and followed those two Cybertronians toward where they headed to. Surprisingly the police couldn't manage to catch any of them and they got away with their loot. Honeflash had became friend with the two criminals and managed to help them out, until they were know as the Silicon Assault Trio. The trio had assumed many other criminal acts thorughout the city until they had moved to the lower areas to avoid cover. By the time then, they noticed that the main popular place was a local Armorsmith belonging to a young Cybertronian by the name of Geargrinder. As an attempt to try to sneak rob some of the Armored that was created, they silently browsed inside the Armorsmith until Geargrinder was annoyed by their presence and tried to kick them out. However, for that, Honeflash, Ricochet, and Xax then tried kidnapping Geargrinder as well as the armor, however they were stopped by 2 of the Cybertronian Police officers patroling the lower area. The trio left with nothing in order to escape Warider and Hotshot. The trio later in 35 U.C. had been trying to investigate the Hydrax Canyons of seeing Insecticon gatherings going in and out the canyon for years now. As they went out to investigate the canyon, they met up with Geargrinder, Warider, and Hotshot, who ere doing the same as them. Forced to, the trio joined and climbed through the canyons together. As they approached the top, one person had to climb and set a rope so the others could climb. Honeflash volunteered, but tried to abandon them at the top of the hill leaving them down there while he kept the rope. As he scouted the top area, he saw a nest full of Insecticons, causing him to turn around and throw the rope back for aid. As they observed the meeting, the Decepticons and Insecticons noticed the group spying on them, but Honeflash was the first to notice and yell for everyone to "'haul metal" away from the canyons. The group later reported the information toward the Autobot Council in Mission City, however the Silicon Assault Trio weren't allowed in and waited out with Circuit and Corefire outside the gates where they tried to find a way to get inside the capital hall. Their first attempt was to EMP the guards and rush in. Unfortunately for them, they were prepared for EMP attacks. The next attempt, Ricochet ambushed and managed to knock out Corefire but Circuit then disabled them. The third attempt was a smoke attack cleared out by Corefire's flamthrower. The final attempt, Xax attempted to fly them all over the gate and almost managed to escape, however Circuit shocked out Xax's blades and the fell right beside the gate, except for Honeflash who hit the gate and fell inside, having succeeded to get inside. But around that time, the other three had finished so it was pointless, leaving Honeflash to yell a long "Nooooooo!" Dawn of War (36 U.C.) Honeflash ad recently called the other 5 of the group for a special appointment to Mission City at the Autobot Council Headquarters to announce that the Silicon Assault Trio would be given a pardon for all of their crime done up till now. All but Geargrinder had arrived to the capital but around the time of 5 Earth Minutes beofre, a Insecticon attack led by Thunderblaze storm through the capital. Honeflash was able to identify the attack as it happened, but like the others, he was powerless to do something and was left for the scrap in the destroyed Autobot Council Hall. Honeflash was left as a piece of scrap missing his leg and arm after the ambush. Luckily for him and the others, Geargrinder arrived and managed to repair him, but worse news left as the Decepticon forces had attacked and captured New Kaon as their new base of operations. The War For Neo Cybertron Begins (37 U.C. - 45 U.C.) As the war began, the Autobot Recruit team began a search for the newest recruits to the side of the Autobots, as their current army needed new leaders.Category:Neo Autobot Army Category:Neo Leaders Category:Leaders